Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT
is a fan series by Miyazaki11, and her first series on this wiki! The main themes of the series are overcoming ones own weaknesses and superheroes. Plot Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT Episodes Everyone knows that the Pretty Cure protect Earth and it's people, but... who protects the Pretty Cure? What happens if a threat comes along that they cannot handle? With knowledge of the Pretty Cure being more common, humans began to worry about this, and as a result the Miracle Project was born. Through a combination of science and fairy magic, several girls were identified who were almost Pretty Cure, but didn't quite make the cut, and these girls were given powers. There was one girl to represent each team, each to act as a back-up if that team ever had trouble, but now a new threat has come to Earth, and all the Pretty Cure teams have gone missing! Now it's up to those who the system had rejected to save the day! Characters Pretty Cure Megumi Shiba/Cure Sky (Yes! Precure 5!) Voiced by: ''Megumi Nakajima Megumi is a shy, kind, and cheerful 14-year old girl. She loves reading and stargazing, and she always knows when any sort of interesting astrological event is going to occur. Megumi finds it difficult to express her thoughts and feeling to other people, so she has a hard time making friends. Anytime she is asked about "space", Megumi gets super excited and will ramble on about it for hours if not stopped. She always wears a pair of usamimi out of her childish belief that it will cause the moon rabbits to visit her and tell her about space. As Cure Sky, she introduces herself as "One who reaches for the stars, Cure Sky!". Her theme color is blue. 'Aya Hashimoto/Cure Pop''' (Fresh Precure) Voiced by: ''Suzuko Mimori Aya is the youngest and brightest member of her team. She is 12 years old and loves technology, building things, and reading. She doesn't often talk to other people as she gets so involved in her personal projects. Her dream is to one day invent something that will change the world. As Cure Pop, she introduces herself as "The yellow diamond is the symbol of knowledge! Arriving fresh, Cure Pop!". Her theme color is yellow. 'Mitsu Kyoko/Cure Royal''' (Heartcatch Precure) Voiced by: ''Aya Hirano Mitsu is a spoiled, hot-headed, and simple-minded 14-year old. She likes to think of herself as a princess and has a habit of bossing others around without realizing it. Despite being spoiled, Mitsu is very kind and doesn't take anything for granted. Mitsu tends to act before she thinks, which tends to get her into trouble, especially in combat. She is a compulsive shopper with an impressive collection of tiaras and tarot cards (she thinks they are pretty). As Cure Royal, she introduces herself as "The flower with a divine glow, Cure Royal!". Her theme color is purple. 'Asuka Nagano/Cure Aria''' (Suite Precure) Voiced by: ''Miyuki Sawashiro Asuka is 17 years old and a complete perfectionist. She dislikes working with others because she feels that their flaws bring her down. Asuka hates making even the tiniest of mistakes and tried to encourage others to be perfect as well, but it usually comes across as her being mean. She almost never shows any outward signs of joy, except when she is playing her violin. As Cure Aria, she introduces herself as "One who plays to perfection, Cure Aria!". Her theme color is green. 'Yuu Arimoto/Cure Joker''' (DokiDoki Precure) Voiced by: ''Kanae Ito Yuu is sarcastic, rebellious, and easy-going 16 year old girl. Her parents are divorced and her mother has full custody, but she spends her time with her dad. Yuu lives a very privileged life, but she doesn't care for that lifestyle. Yuu doesn't like rules and can't stand it when people can't make mistakes. She and Asuka bicker a lot due to their differences. She often plays harmless jokes on other people, and she refers to herself as "The Ace of Fools". As Cure Joker, she introduces herself as "The ace of fools, Cure Joker!". Her theme colors are black and white. Mascots 'Ferio/Fero Nox''' (Smile Precure) Voiced by: ''--- Ferio is a dragon-like fairy from Marchenland. He helped to create the Miracle Project under the condition that afterwards he would be given a new form to fight alongside the Pretty Cure. Ferio is easily excited and loves to fight, believing that brute force can solve his problems. As Fero Nox, he introduces himself as " 'Midnight' ''Voiced by: ''--- A butterfly-like fairy and Megumi's partner. 'Pixel ' ''Voiced by: ''--- A yellow lynx-like fairy and Aya's partner. 'Daisy' and 'Iris ' ''Voiced by: ''--- A purple lamb and red sheep fairy respectively. They are both Mitsu's partners, and can turn into dolls to hide. 'Alto ' ''Voiced by: ''--- A green and yellow cat-like fairy who loves to play his mandolin. He is Asuka's partner. 'Selene ' ''Voiced by: ''--- A blue two tailed fox fairy with red Rose on her head. She is a quick thinker and is laid-back. She is Yuu's partner. Villains 'Astrolabe' The organization that the Pretty Cure fight against. They want to rid the world of magic so that they can take over. Items Weapons '''Sky Telescope' Cure Sky's special weapon. It is similar to the Symphony Set. Pop Ribbon Cure Pop's special weapon. Royal Tact Cure Royal's special weapon. It is like the other tacts. Grand Symphony Violin Cure Aria's special weapon. Trick Ace Arrow Cure Joker's special weapon. Knight Candle Fero Nox's special weapon. It looks more like a sword than a Princess Candle, and it is wielded like one as well. Transformation Objects Sky Collect The transformation item belonging to Megumi Shiba. It looks almost identical to a Pinky Catch, but it has a star on it instead of a butterfly. It allows Megumi can turn into Cure Sky using "Miracle Metamorphosis!". Linkpad The transformation item belonging to Aya Hashimoto. It looks similar to a linkrun. It allows Aya to turn into Cure Pop using "Miracle Change! Break Down!". Royal Perfume The transformation item belonging to Mitsu Kyoko. It looks almost identical to a Heart Perfume, but the flower on the top is replaced by a crown. It allows Mitsu to turn into Cure Royal using "Miracle! Heart Open!". Perfect Module The transformation item belonging to Asuka Nagano. It appears similar to a Cure Module, but the G-Clefs on the sides are replaced with Forte notations. It allows Asuka to turn into Cure Aria using "Performance! Perfect Modulation!". Trick Card Commune The transformation item belonging to Yuu Arimoto. It looks similar to a Lovely Commune, but instead of a place to put a Cure Lovead, it has a card reader, like the items belonging to the original Pretty Cure. It allows Yuu to turn into Cure Joker using "Miracle Ace Link!". Knight's Mirror The transformation item belonging to Ferio. It looks similar to a Smile Pact, but it works in a completely different manner. Locations Luminous Town The hometown of the Pretty Cure of this season. Moonshine Academy Luminous Town's largest public school. Most of the girls go here. Galaxy Academy Luminous Town's most prestige private school. Yuu goes here. Star Amusement Park Luminous Town's local theme park. It also is the home of the observatory. Gallery Sysreprecure2.png|Series Logo Arimoto_Yuu.jpg|Concept of Yuu Arimoto Megumi_Shiba.png|Inspiration design for Megumi Shiba Trivia *''This is the first Pretty Cure series to not have a pink leader.'' *''This is the first Pretty Cure series to have all the main cures appear in the first episode.'' *''This series was partly inspired by the Miyazaki's love of "The Avengers".'' Disclaimer -I don't own Pretty Cure. -Miyazaki does, however, own all of these characters, as well as the ideas used to turn this into an original, non-Pretty Cure story. -This series is an awesome, but shameless excuse to put all my Pretty Cure OC's together. -There are no characters to represent "Futari wa" or "Splash Star" Pretty Cure because the creator doesn't want to mess with the duos, and one from "Happiness Charge" because it isn't out yet. -New information will be vague when added, as Miyazaki has decided to use this as the premise for her own original magical girl series. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Movies Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series with Canon Cures